The Tale of the Dark Wolf
by Maya I. Hendricks
Summary: Maya is the Jinchuriki of the Twelve Tailed Wolf, a beast made from sorrow. Feared and resented by others, Maya leaves her village only to be attacked by ANBU who planned to take her to Konoha. Subduing her would be captors, Maya is killed and offered a second chance in Remnant. Afraid of rejection, Maya struggles to hide her past, and confess her feelings to her first love.


Title: The Tale of the Dark Wolf

Summary: Maya is the Jinchuriki of the Twelve Tailed Wolf, a beast made from sorrow. Feared and resented by others, Maya leaves her village only to be attacked by ANBU who planned to take her to Konoha. Subduing her would be captors, Maya is killed and offered a second chance in Remnant. Afraid of rejection, Maya struggles to hide her past, and confess her feelings to her first love.

A/N: I'M ALIVE. Revision and all that. I edited the things and made the first two chapters one big thing and changed up my writing style. FORWARD MARCH.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Yee, the perks of being poor.

"Darkness lingers." Regular Speech

'Darkness lingers.' Regular Thoughts

"Darkness lingers." Grimm/Demon/Monster Speech

'Darkness lingers.' Grimm/Demon/Monster Thoughts

* * *

Prologue: Preparations of the Soul

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take." –J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Pain radiated through my limbs relentlessly as I lay against the muddy dirt trail; the only sound was cold droplets of rain pounding into the earth surrounding me. I could feel the strength leaving me, draining from my body with each labored, painful breath. My eyes burned with unshed tears, but I refused cry; I wouldn't be able to differentiate the man made raindrops from the natural ones anyway.

I was going to die here, alone, cold, and afraid, but no one would care. People had come to hate me with a passion, or ignored my presence entirely, and I did the same; though it just seemed to fuel their resentment toward me ten fold. Maybe this is my punishment for being born the container of the Jūnibi no Okami; the Twelve Tailed Wolf. I never knew who my parents were and I probably never will, but I believe they knew what I was going to become, and they left me because of it; a cruelly common fate amongst jinchūriki.

A small and familiar twinge of pain ran through my chest, making it even harder to hold back the tears. I just wanted to be accepted, not judged because of what I am. My vision began to darken. I felt so cold, inside and out. Looking towards the stars that weren't blocked by clouds, I recited the one wish I had in regards to my life.

"Please… Send me some place," The next few words always stung. "Where I won't be the 'demon mutt' ever again…" A mix of acceptance and fear ran through me as my world started to darken. Yet, just before my eyes drooped closed I heard a voice whisper along the edge of my consciousness; it was warm, comforting, but eerily familiar.

"I believe I can manage that koinu." With that my world fell into a state of dreamless sleep.

A body drifted in the dark abyss, the child silent and unmoving. The girls' indigo orbs stared into the dark void in front of her, vacant of the light they once knew. Her raven black hair clung between her shoulder blades, made sticky by the fluid of life; her skin had gone deathly pale. The wounds that littered her exposed skin were painful to look at, especially the gash across her chest. It reached from her right shoulder and ended just above her left hip. All in all, it was a rather nauseating sight. Sixteen was too young to endure the hardships she had. Sixteen years was too short to experience such pain and despair. Sixteen was too little to be murdered by the very people that brought this fate upon her. It was in no way fair, but the deed had been done. A life full of so much potential and kindness, snatched away by undeserved fear and greed.

A disappointed sigh came from the darkness, and a pair of eyes stared at the corpse; the left a stunning gold, the right a beautiful crimson. What was wrong with those humans, hurting a child like this? Sure she had enough power and skill to destroy a country at a moment's notice, but that was by no means a good enough reason to harm her. The poor girl would never be able to use her power without her permission anyway; so forcing her to fight would have ended terribly. Yet, something did not sit right within Jūnibi as she stared at the rather brutally beaten form of her container, and it had nothing to do with her current inability to destroy everything in sight; though she honestly had no desire to do so.

Her container, her quiet, indifferent, but humorous koinu was hanging onto her life by a mere thread. The negative emotions her container had been harboring for a majority of her life was the core source for her stability, and with her untimely death approaching, it would surely be enough to completely shock her chakra system; that would cut her off from the outside world, until a new vessel was chosen for her at least. The realization did nothing to ease the feeling in the pit of Jūnibi's stomach, and quite frankly it was irritating to her; it made her uncomfortable, as if she had swallowed something sour, and it had been years since that happened. Then it hit her like a ton of ignited paper bombs: She felt guilty.

It made sense, but she was surprised nonetheless. She had never felt anything more than annoyance towards her containers' deaths before, even if she'd only had two over the course of a century, and it was odd experiencing it of her own volition. She, the big bad dark wolf, was feeling guilty for having no control over how her presence affected others. Jūnibi believed in taking responsibility for one's own actions, and now was as good a time as any to do so. She knew what needed to be done, but she had to do it before her koinu was lost from this world for good; she wasn't too keen on dying herself.

Stepping from the shadows, ears twitching downwards as the clanking of the chains around her neck and paws resounded through the void, Jūnibi wrapped her slick black tails around the girl's body. With a small grunt of effort, Jūnibi pumped her demonic chakra into thin layers across her containers skin, effectively healing her wounds; the one on her torso left a visible scar, she had waited too long to heal it completely. Summoning black bandages from one of her many tails Jūnibi wrapped them around her host in a medical fashion, covering the lingering bruises and scars. She had already removed the tattered and horrendously blood stained clothing from her host; the dark tendrils that pulsed off her form enveloped her in a wispy cocoon, seeming to flex around her and easily forming a simple black tank top and cotton like shorts. The darkness began to melt off of her form, seeming to create a second layer of skin along her limbs before sinking into her flesh, a little trick she had perfected during her downtime within the seal.

That straightforward task completed, the bipedal chakra mass went through a few basic hand seals: Dragon, dog, tiger, and promptly clapped her hands, her demonic chakra pooling around her with the activation of the jutsu. "Seishin gijutsu: Fukkatsu." She murmured, watching as their shared mindscape and body, physically as well, was slowly overtaken by a blinding light. Jūnibi gazed tentatively at her tails, watching lazily as the very tips of her prized tails faded into darkened ash; she could only hope they wound up somewhere relatively conflict ridden, lest the tails she had worked so hard to form would disappear into the darkness from which they came. Though moments before she too was swallowed by the overflow of spiritual energy, Jūnibi recalled one particular detail she had overlooked in her rush to preserve her container.

The child didn't even have a proper name.

* * *

**Jūnibi/ Jūnibi no Okami**: Twelve Tails/ Twelve Tailed Wolf

**Jinchūrik**: Power of Human Sacrifice

**Koinu**: Pup

**Seishin gijutsu: Fukkatsu**: Spirit technique: Rebirth

A/N: There you go you beautiful people. Shout out to everyone that has reviewed, the people that have favorited and followed in my absence, and to those lurkers out there who may or may not have accounts. Love you guys, valete! *throws all the virtual tings*


End file.
